disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver's Halloween
Oliver's Halloween is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast *Joey Lawrence as Oliver *Ian Somerhalder as Bow *Kate Harbour as Bobby *Luke Evans as Jeremy *Dominic Cooper as Luke *Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah *Sandra Dickinson as Bertha *Maria Darling as Toby *Susan Sheridan as 19-GB *David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat *Una Stubbs as Mother Cat *Debi Derryberry as John *Finty Williams as Dawn *Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths *Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Jimmy Hibbert as The Policeman *Rosamund Pike as Palm sized white kitten with large white feathered wings with rainbow hintings, wide blue eyes, and SUPER DUPER fluffy tail *Honeysuckle Weeks as Cute Baby Female Lion Wearing a Bow *Jaleel White as Hank the Cute Lion King Cub *Zach Braff as Brock the Tiger Cub *Freema Agyeman as Googie the Cute Cub Sheep *Heath Ledger as Archie the Cute White Tiger Cub *David Menkin as Frank the Cute Jaguar (Panther) Cub *Jodie Prenger as Rosie the Cute Fun White Kitten with Red Pink Heart *Kerry Ellis as Karen the Cute Deer Fawn *Cillian Murphy as Ricky the Orange and Black Stripes Kitten *Tom Lister as Taylor the Cute Black Panther Cub *Roland Manookian as Javier the Kitten Creator Tiger Cub *Paul Nicholls as Chip the Cheerful Tiger Cub *Nicky Byrne as Baboso the Jack Rabbit *Rachel Stevens as Naomi the Female Hare *Jane Danson as Heather the Cute Yellow Baby Chicken *Michelle Stephenson as Crystal the Female Calf *Jade Jones as Dirk the Male Lamb *Joanna Page as Britney the Female Lamb *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Roy the Little Boy Duck *James Corden as Larry the Cute Penguin Love *Emma Little as Violet the Cutie Penguin *Mariah Gale as Donna the Cutie Seahorse *Mathew Horne as Reggie the Cutie Iguana *Katherine Parkinson as Brynn the Cutie Alligator *Angela Griffin as Maria the Cutie Deer *Naomi Wilkinson as Carla the Cutie Butterfly *Hayley Tamaddon, Gary Hollywood, Sam Troughton, Laurence Fox, Jane Danson, Suranne Jones, Simon Amstell and Fiona Wade as The Baby Penguins *Ray Panthaki as Omar the Cute Little Baby Ducking *Caroline Flack as Debbie the Little Girl Tiger * Brenda Edwards as Nadya the Cute Mouse * Julie Atherton as Unikitty * Louise Dearman as Angel Kitty * Jenna Russell as Chel the Viper * Emma Barton as Baby Viper * Emma Bunton as Sonia the Little Girl Lamb * Leanne Lakey as Susan the Cute Female Deer * Sheree Murphy as Rhonda the Cute Female Leopard Cub * Lucy Pargeter as Nancy the Cute Female Unicorn * Emma Fielding as Dorothy the Cute Female Cat * Dean Gaffney as Marge the Cute White and Black Kitten * Adam Croasdell as Bob the Cute Brown Rabbit * Hattie Morahan as Mew * Tara Summers as Barbara the Baby Panda * Adam Croasdell as Blue Kitty * Kellie Bright as Snowleopard Cub * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Unita the Unicorn * Stephen Campbell Moore as Kitty * Marc Elliott as Cute White Rabbit * Kate Ford as Cocoru the White Kitten * Preeya Kalidas as Curio * Pooja Shah as Baby Unicorn * Diane Parish as Krista the Cheetah * Danny Seward as Bluestar the Blue-Winged Lion * Gwendoline Christie as Kissekatt * Pauline Collins as Kathy the Ocelot * Stuart Manning as Ranft the Ocelot Cub * William Ash as Hunny the Sand Cat * Michael Fassbender as Willy the Baby Dragon * Anna Maxwell Martin as Ember the Female Dragon * Rachael Stirling as Bill the Seahorphin * James McAvoy as Salt the Sky Dolphin * Hattie Morahan as Dolphy the Lion Cub * Julie Andrews as Veruca the Unicorn * Julie Christie as Mother Unicorn * Amber Sainsbury as Female Lioness Cub *Lisa Maxwell as Jo the Rabbit *Duncan James as Tinker the Playful Hare Rabbit *Simon Webbe as Jopeck the Cale Rabbit *Sally Ann Marsh as Sunny the Canary *Sophie Hunter as Latifu the Lioness Cub *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Margalo the Canary Bird *Will Kemp as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Tom Chambers as Ducky the Duck *Julie Bennett as Georgina the Little Rabbit *Suranne Jones as Josephine the Sister Duckling *Rhona Mitra as Pop the Cat-Raccoon Creature *Todd Peterson as Canary Yellow *Miranda Raison as Tinkerbell the Kitten *Judith Barsi as Orbitty the Fluffy Alien *Patty Maloney as Petra the yellow bird *Jason Marin as Timmy the red bird *Ryan Reynolds as Danny the blue bird *Zuleikha Robinson as Sarah the female white mouse *Beth Storry as 2640 the Brown and White Himalayan Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes and Pink Bow *Emma Rochlin as 1337 the Baby Kitty Cat Kitten With Purple Blue Eyes and Bow, Brown Tip of Tail *Katie Price as 1336 the Peach Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes and Pink Bow *Jodie Kidd as 1335 the Brown Baby Kitty Cat Kitten With Aqua Blue Eyes and Bow, Tan Tail & Paws *Natalie Pinkham as 1839 the Yellow Tan Kitty Cat Kitten with Colorful Designs On The Body *Sarah-Jane Mee as 1090 the Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Pink Trim On The Head *Georgie Thompson as 1521 the Yellow Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Orange Ring Around One Eye *Lee McKenzie as 886 the Light Brown Kitty Cat Kitten with Stripes On Head Back and Tail *Jennie Gow as 66 the Gray Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes *Natalie Sawyer as 1472 the Light and Dark Gray Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Blue Eyes *Hayley McQueen as 345 the Gray Long Hair Kitten Kitty Cat with White Bangs and Blue Eyes *Lee Quigley as 100 the White with Gray Accents Baby Kitten Kitty Cat with Green Eyes *Katherine Kelly as 126 the Gray Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, The Tip Of The Tail *Charlotte Jackson as 792 the Gray Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Blue Star Or Flower Eyes *Caroline Flack as 198 the Gray Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes and Skinny Long Tail *Aaron Smolinski as 197 the White and Tan Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Tan Patch Around Eye *Christopher Pettiet as 973 the Dark Gray Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Light Gray Fur Accents *Kerry Katona as 483 the Gray Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten With Fancy Green Eyes, Dark Gray Stripes *Katie Holmes as 328 the White and Gray Persian Kitten Kitty Cat with Green Eyes *Jonathan Brandis as 52 the Orange and White Kitty Cat with Raised Paw and Blue Sad Eyes *Helen Richardson-Walsh as 125 the Blemished White and Gray Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Kate Richardson-Walsh as 134 the Orange and White Baby Kitten Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes *Sarah Thomas as 1489 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, 1 Yellow and 1 Purple Ear *Sally Walton as 852 the Tan Spotted Cheetah or Leopard Cat with Green Eyes, White Muzzle *Charlotte Roche as 228 the Tan Cream Kitten Kitty Cat with White Stripes and Blue Eyes *Kelly Fisher as 1174 the Caramel Brown Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Green Eyes, Brown Ears *Annabel Ellwood as 1629 the Lilac Purple Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes with Eyelashes *Amanda Keen as 576 the Pink and Purple Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Purple Eyes *Sue Rolph as 993 the Lilac Or Lavender Purple Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Red Brown Star Eyes *Robert Hy Gorman as 833 the Lavender Purple Polar Bear With Green Crescent Moon Eyes *Leah Moore as 1994 the Purple Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Pink Hearts Inside The Ears *Charlotte Hawkins as 891 the Lavender Purple Persian Kitty Cat Kitten, Fancy Eyes with Stars *Eva Milic as 1481 the Pink & Purple Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes *Alison Ariotti as 339 the Raceabout Ranch Orange Short Hair Kitten Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes *Wendy Kingston as 42 the Orange and White Kitten Kitty Cat with Tuft of Hair and Blue Eyes *Jenny Frost as 1035 the Golden Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, One Paw Is Raised *Liz McClarnon as 2215 the Gray and Dark Brown Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Yellow Green Eyes *Leonardo DiCaprio as 132 the Blemished Gray Striped Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Davinia Taylor as 1660 the Mauve Purple and Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes and White Tipped Tail *Merlin Santana as 53 the Gray and White Kitten Kitty Cat with Blue Green Eyes *Lauren Harries as 391 the Gray Siamese Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, All Around The World *Sophie Anderton as 82 the Gray Long Hair Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Lauren Hewitt as 224 the White and Tan Kitten Kitty Cat with Leopard Spots and Blue Eyes *Lauren Jackson as 933 the Lilac Or Lavender Purple Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Red Brown Star Eyes *Lauren Laverne as 1699 the White Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Blue Green Eyes *Deon Richmond as 20 the Light Gray Longhair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Annie Mac as 460 the Pink Persian Kitten Kitty Cat with Stripes, White Chest and Green Diamond *Donna Kellogg as 1326 the Pink Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Gray Stripes and Spots *Karen Legg as 1594 the Tan or Light Brown Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes, One Pink Paw *Cindy Watson as 1451 the Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Tiger Stripes and Green Eyes *Rashaan Nall as 194 the Light and Dark Brown Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as 9 the White Long Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes *Lenka Kripac as 148 the White Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Tuft Of White Hair *Kelly Tolhurst as 364 the Yellow and White Longhair Kitty Cat Kitten with Magenta Purple Eyes *Emma Heming as 848 the Light Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes, Peach Stripes *Brooke Hanson as 277 the Light Yellow the Tan Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes, Brown Real Hair *Alyson Dixon as 1170 the Brown Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Blue and Green Eyes *Anneliese Dodds as 1035 the Golden Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes *Emma Knox as 1821 the Light Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, One White Ear *Kenny Morrison as 110 the Orange Brown Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes *Caroline Jack as 1364 the Cream Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Blue Eyes *Emma McClarkin as 1572 the Light Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, Orange Stripes *Tanya Huebner as 832 the Cream Or Tan Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Star Eyes *Joanne Accom as 521 the Tan Brown Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Diamond Eyes, One White Ear *Jenny Tinmouth as 1370 the Tan Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten With Green Eyes, Cream Ears, Tan Blaze On Nose *Devon Sawa as 855 the Orange Shorthair Kitten Kitty Cat with Purple Moon Eyes *Alesha Dixon as 1128 the Cream Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Yellow Gold Neck *Sabrina Washington as 878 the Yellow Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Pink Stripes On The Forehead *Pat Tillman as 122 the Tan and Orange Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Stripes On The Tail *Su-Elise Nash as 790 the Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes and Yellow Ears, Yellow Stripes *Holly Willoughby as 1005 the Cream Or Light Yellow Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Light Blue Eyes *Kevin Tillman as 153 the Orange and White Persian Kitten Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes *Lisa Cross as 1116 the White Or Cream Kitty Cat Kitten with Gray Mask Face and Green Eyes *Jade Parfitt as 1444 the Mocha Brown Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes *Jacquetta Wheeler as 959 the Pink Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Blue Star Eyes, Dark Pink Ears *Gwendoline Christie as 3685 the Gray and White Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, Hisako Matson *Jake Plummer as 246 the Gray Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Pink Inside The Ears *Danielle Ward as 626 the Light Orange Shorthair Fanciest Kitty Cat with Sparkles and Green Eyes *Leanda Cave as 852 the Tan Spotted Cheetah or Leopard Cat with Green Eyes, White Muzzle *Nicole Hackett as 682 the Kangaroo with Dark Brown Hair and Blue Eyes *Jodie Marsh as 1562 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten With Green Eyes, One Cream Leg, One Tan Ear *Carmen Hunter as 539 the Orange Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Yellow Fancy Flower Eyes *Charles Tillman as 27 the Black Orange and Gray Calico Kitty Cat Kitten with Raised Paw and Green Eyes *Rachel Stevens as 106 the Shorthair Calico Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Short Hair *Hannah Spearritt as 626 the Light Orange Shorthair Fanciest Kitty Cat with Sparkles and Green Eyes *Jo O'Meara as 71 the Light Orange Short Hair Kitten Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes *Myleene Klass as 2079 the Tan Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, Gray Brown Hair *Alyson Dixon as 1120 the Orange Brown Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Leopard Spots *Sonia Samuels as 318 the Tan Fuzzy Or Flocked Siamese Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes *Olivia Martin as 428 the Cream Long Hair Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes *Adele Roberts as 1345 the Pink Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Dark Pink Ears *Helen Adams as 1231 the Yellow Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Pink and Orange Patterns *Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace as 548 the Blemished Peach Pink Bunny Rabbit with Mint Green Fancy Star Eyes *Lisa Huo as 1313 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten With Purple Eyes, White Tail Tip, Dark Pink Ears *Vanessa Nimmo as 226 the Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Tuft Of Real Hair, Diamond *Maysoon Shaladi as 511 the Orange Longhair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Diamond Eyes *Preston Hartzog as 1608 the Light Orange Bengal Tiger with Dark Brown Stripes and Blue Eyes *Nush Nowak as 1137 the Yellow Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Orange Brown Ears and Tail *Orlaith McAllister as 664 the Blemished Lilac Purple Kitty Cat Kitten With Fancy Blue Eyes *Kathreya Kasisopa as 1846 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Licking One Paw Pose *Keeley Johnson as 1562 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, One Cream Leg, One Tan Ear *Kitten Pinder as 1328 the Pink & Cream Hurt Panda Bear with Blue Tears in Eyes, Pink Accents *Kristina Rihanoff as 1155 the Blue Gray Kitty Cat Kitten with Pink Eyes, Cream Ring Around Eye *Nadia Almada as 1333 the Gray Baby Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes *Lorna Bailey as 1332 the Dark Brown Baby Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes and Gray Ears *Kate Baines as 1334 the Almond Brown Baby Bunny Rabbit with Green Eyes and White Ears *Michelle Barr as 220 the Brown Baby Bunny Rabbit with Blue Green Eyes *Rebecca Bellingham as 18 the White Bunny Rabbit with Gray Ears and Spots *Fiona Benson as 346 the Gray Floppy Flop Eared Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes *Helen Boulding as 1498 the White Tiger Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Black Stripes *Robert Paul Smith as 336 the Black Short Hair Kitten Kitty Siamese Cat with Green Eyes *Rosie Burgess as 982 the Gray Lop Eared Bunny Rabbit with Purple Eyes, White Spot *Charlotte Moth as 648 the Purple Lop Eared Bunny Rabbit With Green Fancy Eyes, Lavender Fur *Anna Choy as 49 the White Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes *Kate Church as Black and White Bunny Rabbit *Sarah Clark as 515 the White Flocked or Fuzzy Angora Bunny Rabbit with Fancy Green Eyes *Suzanne Collins as 248 the Orange Baby Kitten Kitty Cat with Purple Eyes *Sally Cooper as 1771 the Lilac Purple Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Orange Eyes *Louise Broadfoot as 1657 the Blemished Peach and Cream Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes *Melissa Bulow as 1074 the Cream and Gray Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, One White Ear *Leonie Coleman as 207 the White Long Hair Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, Yellow Tail *Shannon Cunneen as 1498 the White Tiger Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Black Stripes *Avril Fahey as 2206 the Dark Gray Short Hair Kitty Cat Kitten With Green Eyes, White Face *Jo Garey as 1726 the Pink Angora Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes, Pink Spots *Michelle Goszko as 2132 the Pink Angora Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes, Dark Pink and White Stripes *Kate Ritchie as 98 the Cream Short Hair Kitten Kitty Cat with Green Eyes *Danny Roddick as 73 the White and Yellow Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, One Raised Paw *Paul Havea as 11 the Orange Shorthair Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Raised Paw and Green Eyes *Mark Priestley as 349 the Orange Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with White Stripes and Blue Eyes *Ada Nicodemou as 1788 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Dark Pink Hair Stripes, Green Eyes, Singles *Belinda Emmett as 2079 the Tan Kitty Cat Kitten With Blue Green Eyes, Gray Brown Hair *Esther Anderson as 2138 the Pink and White Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Magenta Purple Fur Around The Neck *Kimberley Cooper as 1063 the Chocolate Brown Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Green Eyes, Lighter Brown Accents *Matthew Stokes as 435 the Black Gray and White Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Yellow Orange Eyes, Halloween Tube *Tempany Deckert as 138 Gray and White Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Gold and Brown Eyes, Dark Gray Back and Leg, Hazel Eyes, Short Hair *Lara Cox as 2878 the Light Blue Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Purple and Green Eyes, Musical Note Design On The Forehead *Suzie Faulkner as 563 the Blemished Gray Cream Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Teardrop Eyes, Brown Stripes On The Tail and Legs, Paint Rubs On The Top Of The Head and The Nose *Jade MacRae as 547 the White Kitty Cat Kitten with Fancy Green Flower Or Snowflake Eyes, Has A Black Flower Pattern Or Tattoo, The Inside Of The Ears Is Peach, Shorthair Cat With One Raised Paw, Short Hair *Emma Liddell as 1461 the White and Brown Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Has A Brown Patch Around One Eye *Sharon Millanta as 1503 the Golden Yellow and White Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Has Pink Stripes On The Back Of The Head *Terry McGregor as 1626 the Cream and Mauve Purple Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes *Shelley Nitschke as 603 the Pink Kitty Cat Kitten with Brown Snowflake Or Star Eyes *Clea Smith as 1673 the Tan and Brown Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, One Dark Brown Ear *Lisa Sthalekar as 1919 the Pink and Mauve Purple Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Green Eyes, Has A Purple Swirl On The Forehead *Charlotte Edwards as 1744 the Yellow and Orange Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes *Martha Winch as 493 the White and Black Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Cloverleaf Eyes *Megan White as 914 the Cream Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Teardrop Eyes, Pink Hair, Pink Stripes On The Tail *Emily Corrie as 1162 the Golden Yellow Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Short Hair *Nina Liu as 1444 the Mocha Brown Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Purple Eyes, Brown Splotch Designs On The Body and Tail, One Dark Brown Ear *Tasneem Roc as 2275 the Orange Brown and Cream Persian Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Glitter On The Head & Neck, Sparkle *Rebecca Croft as 2386 the Purple Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Blue Glitter On The Head, Blue Ear Tips, Short Hair, Sparkle, Singles *Louise Crome as 2575 Pink and White Baby Kitty Cat Kitten with Aqua Blue Green Eyes, Dark Pink Inside The Ears *Lisa Cross as 2875 Orange Shorthair Kitty Cat Kitten With Purple & Blue Eyes, Purple Music Note On The Forehead *Joanna Thomas as 3077 the Sugar Sprinkles Orange Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, White Hair Tied In An Aqua Blue Bow *Cathy Davey as 3530 the Caramel Brown Kitty Cat Kitten with Blue Eyes, Blue Hearts Pattern On The Forehead *Michael Roof as 815 the Dark Brown & Gray Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Splotch Eyes, Blue Splotches On The Face Head and Ears *Stephen Gatley as 300 the Orange Tabby Kitty Cat Kitten with Green Eyes, Tiger Stripes On The Head Body and Tail *Gemma Hayes as 2033 the Tiny Purple White Lavender Kitten Cat with Green Eyes *Lisa Hannigan as 2249 the Black and White Shorthair Kitten Cat with Green Eyes *Emma Davies as 2034 the Yellow and Orange Striped Shorthair Cat with Aqua Blue Eyes *Ronan Keating as 905 the Orange Black Striped Tiger Cat with Yellow Eyes *Shane Lynch as 243 the Pink Mouse with Blue Green Eyes, White Tummy *Mia Davies as 2731 the Pink and Purple Mouse with Blue Green Eyes, Bright Green Stars On The Head, Bright Green Inside The Ears *Elizabeth Day as 2684 the White Mouse with Green Eyes, Blue Ears and Tail, Purple Star Around One Eye *Michelle Dickinson as 3302 the Yellow Mouse with Blue Eyes, White and Pink Stripes Inside The Ears *Michelle Duncan as White Mouse with Pale Blue Eyes, No Number, Pink and Peach Ears Paws and Nose *Markus Feehily as 538 the Dark Brown Mouse with Orange Snowflake Or Flower Eyes *Lisa Dwan as 2845 the Teal Blue Mouse with Purple Eyes, Pink Spots Inside The White Ears *Sophia Ellis as 30 the White Mouse with Purple Eyes *Caroline Evers-Swindell as 1129 the Light Purple Mouse with Teal Green Eyes *Georgina Evers-Swindell as 1780 the Tan Or Cream Mouse with Olive Green Eyes, Pink Hearts Inside Ears, Brown Paws *Brian McFadden as 80 the Gray Mouse with Blue Eyes, Pink Feet, Pink Inside The Ears *Alice Freeman as 1370 the Light Pink Rat Or Mouse with Orange Brown Eyes, Brown Tail and Hair, Yellow Bows On The Had & Curly Tail *Anna Galvan as 746 the Pink Rat Or Mouse With Purple Diamond Eyes, Purple Bow On The Head and On The Curly Tail *Lisa Gilbert as 989 the Brown Rat Or Mouse with Aqua Green Eyes, Yellow Bow On The Head and On The End Of The Curly Tail *Ashley Gilbertson as 429 the Light Pink Baby Mouse with Glitter Halo On The Top Of The Head *Julia Goldsworthy as 617 the Pink Rat with Teal Teardrop Eyes, Teal Bow On The Head And On The Tail *Charlotte Gregg as 2080 the Pink Mouse Or Rat with Blue Eyes, Light Blue Bow On The Head and On The End Of The Long Curly Tail *Louise Griffiths as 3 the White Bunny Rabbit *Daisy Haggard as 211 the White Bunny Rabbit with Gray Ears and Green Eyes *Nicky Byrne as 28 the Brown and White Bunny Rabbit with White Stripe on Face *Julia DiMattia as 1089 the Tan Brown Bunny Rabbit with Violet Purple Eyes *Genevieve O'Reilly as 1417 the White and Orange Flop Eared Bunny Rabbit with Green Eyes, One Floppy Ear *Sarah Smart as 515 the White Flocked or Fuzzy Angora Bunny Rabbit with Fancy Green Eyes *Emily Hall as 828 the Purple Bunny Rabbit with Green Star Eyes, Stripes On The Ears, White Fur and Tail *Anna Meredith as 1359 the White Baby Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes, On The Go Purses *Lucy Hardy as 887 the Yellow Bunny Rabbit with Pink and Purple Snowflake Or Flower Eyes, Brown Tail *Katherine Hare as 1722 the Brown Or Tan Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes, Purple Splotches On The Face And On The Tips Of The Ears *Georgina Harland as 1258 the Tan and Pink Dwarf Bunny Rabbit with Aqua Blue and Green Eyes *Michelle Harvey as 1653 the Light Pink Bunny Rabbit with Brown Eyes, Peach Tail and Fur *Caroline Hildreth as 1966 the Pink Bunny Rabbit With Teal Blue Eyes, Dark Pink Heart Around One Eye, One Floppy Ear *Sarah Ho as 121 the Brown and White Long Eared Bunny Rabbit with Blue Eyes, Has One Floppy Ear *Claire Hooper as 1759 the Brown Baby Deer Fawn With Pink Muzzle & Spots, Blue Eyes, Yellow Inside Ears And On Tail *Kate Hooper as 634 the Light Brown Baby Deer Fawn With Green Fancy Eyes *Emily Horne as 1819 the Pink Fawn Baby Deer With Blue Eyes, White Ear Tips, Purple Feet *Wendy Jones as 1724 the Magenta Purple and Pink Deer With Blue Eyes *Kian Egan as 432 the Brown Sugar Glider Bat with Green Eyes, Dark Brown Hair and Ears *Kirsty Jones as 1823 the Gray Sugar Glider Bat With White Face and Tummy, Dark Gray Fur, Green Eyes *Emma Knox as 661 the Brown Sugar Glider Bat With Pink Cloverleaf Eyes, Tan Tummy *Shane Filan as 1224 Brown and Gray Sugar Glider Bat With Blue Eyes, Flying Squirrel *Lance Bass as 1663 Pink and Lavender Purple Sugar Glider Bat with Purple Eyes, Flying Squirrel *Steve Driver as 214 the Gray Sugar Glider Bat with Green Eyes *Joanna Laurens as 13 the Chick Baby Chicken With Blue Eyes *Amber Lawrence as 290 the Yellow Chick With Blue Eyes, Pink Hue Around The Eyes *Sara Storer as 2082 the Yellow Chick Baby Chicken With Brown Eyes, Orange Feathers On Head and Chest, Pink Wings and Feet *Charlotte Leslie as 234 the Pink Chick Bird With Blue Eyes *Nicola Blackwood as 284 the Yellow Chick With Green Eyes, Pink Cheeks and Highlights Over The Eyes *Stella Creasy as 232 the Powder Blue Chick Baby Chicken with Green Eyes, Orange Beak and Feet *Heidi Allen as 1995 the Yellow Chick Bird With Blue Eyes and 2 Purple X Marks Over 1 Eye *Darren Pomerantz as 90 the Black and White Panda Bear With Blue Eyes *Elizabeth Truss as 1328 the Pink and Cream Hurt Panda Bear with Blue Tears in Eyes, Pink Accents Around The Eyes *Sandy Lewis as 899 the Pink and Lavender Panda Bear With Fancy Brown Eyes *Lisa Llorens as 2225 the White and Brown Panda Bear With Blue Eyes, Gold and Blue Glitter Stars On The Head *Lolly (singer) as 342 the Tan and Gray Arctic Seal with Green Eyes *Anna Williamson as 2239 the Pink Seal or Sea Lion With Blue Eyes, Dark Pink Tail and Spots On The Head *Lindon Hawk as 1076 the White and Light Purple Harp Seal With Light Blue Eyes, Purple Flippers *Annie Mac as 3657 the Saskya Sayers Light Blue Seal With Yellow and Brown Eyes *Shawn Osborne as 340 the Light Brown Tan Chinchilla with Brown Eyes *Carole Machin as 495 the Gray Chinchilla with White Ears and Pink and Purple Star Eyes *Sage Stallone as 144 the Gray Chinchilla with Orange Brown Eyes *Kate Madison as 2135 the Lilac Purple Chinchilla With Blue Green Eyes, Purple Star On The Head *Jodie Marsh as 2242 the Tan Brown and White Chinchilla With Blue Eyes, Pink Inside The Ears *April Mann as 1102 the Tan and Brown Chinchilla With Light Purple Eyes *Lyndsey Marshal as 1401 the White Chinchilla With Light Blue Eyes, Gray Tail and Face *Zuleikha Robinson as 622 the Pink Pig with Dark Pink Eye Patch and Hooves, Polka Dots in Ears, Blue Green Cloverleaf Eyes *Amy McCann as 475 the Yellow Pig with Muddy Feet and Blue Eyes *Emma McClarkin as 87 the Light Pink Pig With Blue Eyes *Gabbie McGee as 885 the Peach and Pink Pig With Purple Splotch Eyes, Orange Peach Patch Around The Eyes, Spots Inside The Ears *Tracie McGovern as 1220 the Pink Pig With Aqua Blue Green Eyes, Peach Ring Around One Eye, Dots Inside The Ears *Emily McInerny as 926 the Pink Pig With Purple Moon Eyes, Bright Pink Patch Around One Eye *Eva Milic as 361 the Pink Pig With Aqua Blue Green Eyes, Dark Pink Ears and Hooves *Savannah Miller as 1256 the Lavender Purple Pig With Purple Eyes, One Lilac Purple Ear *Hannah Moffat as 1693 the Light Pink Pig With Orange Brown Eyes *Hattie Morahan as 876 the Pink Pig With Blue Snowflake Or Flower Eyes, Dark Pink Ears and Nose *Charity Wakefield as 2005 the Pink Pig With Green Eyes, Cream Circles and Dots On The Head, Dark Pink Nose and Feet *Carrie Cracknell as 296 the Pink Pig With Green Eyes, Dark Pink Hooves and Nose *Seargeoh Stallone as 348 the Turquoise Seahorse Sea Horse with Pink Fins and Purple Eyes *Milo Ventimiglia as 142 the Pink Seahorse Sea Horse with Blue Fins and Blue Eyes *Georgia Taylor as 1566 the Teal Blue Seahorse With Blue Eyes, Orange Tummy and Horns, Yellow Fins *Louise Moriarty as 2214 Blue and Green Seahorse With Green Glitter and Purple Eyes *Anna Maxwell Martin as 426 the Yellow and Purple Seahorse With Light Blue Eyes *Kate Mulvany as 1115 the Light Purple and Aqua Seahorse With Orange Brown Eyes *Danielle Nicholls as 1314 the Purple Seahorse With Green Eyes, Dark Pink Stripes and Spots *Jill Orbinson as 1352 the Pink Or Light Purple Seahorse With Aqua Blue Green Eyes, White Tummy, Orange Spots *Jenny Owens as 315 the Orange and Yellow Seahorse With Blue Eyes *Joanna Page as *Sienna Guillory as 447 the Brown or Peach Lamb Baby Sheep With Blue Eyes and Bow *Katherine Parkinson as 1985 the Pink Lamb Baby Sheep With Brown Red Eyes, Light Blue Bow *Heather Phillipson as 1218 the Gray Lamb Baby Sheep With Purple Eyes, Dark Pink Bow, Gray Flower Inside One Ear *Michelle Preston as 585 the Pink Lamb Baby Sheep with Green Snowflake Or Flower Eyes, Purple Bow *Susie Ramadan as 1003 the Tan Yellow Or Cream Lamb Baby Sheep With Purple Eyes, Pink Bow, Pink Inside The Ears, Brown Feet *Sandra Prosper as 2101 the Gray Brown and Tan Lamb Baby Sheep With Purple Eyes, Dark Pink Bow *Eleanor Rees as 1999 the Pink Lamb Baby Sheep With Blue Eyes, White Face and Feet *Joanna Ruiz as 186 the Tan Lamb Baby Sheep With Blue Eyes and Pink Bow *Stephanie Reilly as 396 the White Lamb, Baby Sheep With Blue Eyes *Annabel Ritchie as 1195 the Pink Lamb Baby Sheep With Blue Eyes and Blue Bow *Victoria Roberts as 463 the Blue Fanciest Peacock with Lime Green Tail *Alisse Robertson as 1462 the Orange Peach Peacock Bird With Green Eyes, Blue and Gold Tail Feathers *Emma Robinson as 1893 the Blemished Yellow & Orange Peacock Bird With Blue Eyes, Pink Feet and Head Feathers, Has A Paint Scratch On The Head *Charlotte Roche as 1069 the Light Blue Peacock Bird With Purple and Blue Cloud Eyes, Blue Pattern On The Chest and Head, Tattoo, Green Tail and Feathers *Andrew Simpson as 985 the Pale Green Peacock Bird With Purple and Pink Eyes *Anna Smith as 1984 the Light Blue Canary Bird With Brown Eyes *Samantha Rowe as 516 the Yellow Ostrich Bird with Purple Wings and Blue Teardrop Eyes *Kelly Smith as 851 the Pink Ostrich With Deep Red Feathers, Purple Fancy Teardrop Eyes *Laura-Lee Smith as 1416 the Light Yellow Ostrich Bird With Blue Eyes, Pink Eyebrows, Pink and Purple Striped Leg *Clare Smyth as 2349 the Pink Ostrich Bird With Blue Eyes, Aqua Blue Flower Pattern On The Head *Sophie Solomon as 2869 the White Swan With Aqua Blue Eyes, Orange Music Note On The Forehead *Anna Phoebe as 1828 the Purple and Yellow Snake With Aqua Blue Eyes *Joanna Taylor as 2353 the Light Purple Snail With Aqua Blue Shell and Antenna, Blue Eyes *Elize du Toit as 205 the Pink Baby Bird With Light Blue Eyes and Orange Feet, Parakeet *Davinia Taylor as 824 the Pink Snail With Purple Antenna Tips and Blue Eyes *Holly Throsby as 262 the Pink Peach and Orange Baby Snail With Dark Blue Eyes, Orange Shell *Emily Travers as 1446 the Light Blue Snail With Green Eyes, Pink Shell, Blue With Pink Stripes *Rose Byrne as 1528 the Light Purple and Pink Snail With Blue Eyes, Dark Purple Shell Pink Spots *Sally Carman as 262 the Peach and Orange Snail With Blue Eyes *Matthew Szymanski as 128 the Purple Pink Snail with Pearly Green Shell and Blue Eyes *Kelli Hollis as 1456 the White Seagull Bird With Blue Eyes, Gray Feathers, Pink Feet *Angela Thorne as The Queen of England *Jack Riley as James, the Butler *Michael Bell as The King of England *David Doyle as Monsieur Mike, The Queen's chief cook *Phil Proctor as Colonel Wazowski *Kate Harbour as Baby Blue Bird *June Whitfield as Mother Bird *Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig *Penelope Keith as Martha The Cow *Hannah Gordon as Brenda The Duck *Sally Hawkins as Baby Duckling *Angela Thorne as Mother Duck *Jon Pertwee as King *Ted Moult as Armor King *Joe Ranft as George the Crocodile, Jerry the Hippo, Charlie the Zebra and Peter the Frog *Christopher Lee as General Crocodile *Kesley Grammer as Captain Hippo *Don Rickles as Colonel Zebra *Jonathan Harris as Colonel Frog *John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig *Matthew Kelly as Chuck the Tiger *John Ratzenberger as Colonel White Tiger and General Bird *Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling *John Fiedler as Tony the Mouse *Frank Welker as General Mouse *Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe *Rona Anderson as Mother Squirrel *Dave Foley as Nicholas the Duck *Roscoe Lee Browne as Colonel Duck *John Goodman as General Bear *Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant *David Jason as General Elephant *Jim Cummings as Colonel Elephant *Roger L. Jackson as Colonel Tortoise *Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros *Ken Page as Colonel Rhinoceros *Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse *J. Pat O'Malley as Colonel Horse *Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo *Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin *Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther *Richard Mulligan as Colonel Panther *Geoffrey Hughes as Terri the Caterpillar *Roy Kinnear as Terry the Emu *Ian Lavender as Perry the Ant *Pat Hingle as Colonel Mantis *Peter Hawkins as Kuma *Helen McCrory as Panda *Lucille Bliss as Blancheline *Richard Briers as The Brown Wild Rabbit *Gabriel Damon, Joey Lawrence, Candace Huston, Judith Barsi, Andrew Davenport, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee, Toyah Wilcox and Sandra Dickinson as The Chicks *Will Ryan, Danny Cooksey, Scott Menville, Sheila Steafel, Susan Sheridan and John Fiedler as Love Birds *Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace as Dean the Little Girl Rabbit *Joanna Ruiz, Julie McWhirtler, Marilyn Schreffler, Russi Taylor, Sally Ann Marsh, Luke Edwards, Brandon Adams, Gabriel Damon, Arvie Lowe, Jr., Ty O'Neal, Scott Whyte, Marty Belafsky, Matt Doherty, Mike Vitar, Elden Henson, Shaun Weiss and Vincent Larusso as The Rabbits *Peter Murray as Art the Black Duckling *Susan Blu as The witch's cat (from David the Gnome: To Grandfather's House We Go), Flim-Flam and Belfry the Pink Bat *Wayne Knight as Captain Bat *Hugh Laurie as Peeps the sparrow *Simon Bates as Newscaster *Rock Hudson as Richard Lumley, 2nd Earl of Scarbrough *David Frost, Ronnie Corbett, Ronnie Barker, Rod McKuen, John Alderton, David Barry, Peter Cleall, Peter Denyer, Malcolm McFee, Richard Attenborough, Jack Benny, Richard Cawston, John Howard Davies and Roy Dotrice as Coldstream Guards *Marty Feldman as Edward VII *Michael Gill, Jerome Hellman, Ian MacNaughton, Peter Montagnon, Christopher Morahan, Eric Morecambe, Louis Mountbatten, Laurence Olivier, Nigel Ryan and John Schlesinger as Grenadier Guards *Rod Steiger, Mark Stuart, John Terraine, Jon Voight, Paul Watson, Ernie Wise and Edward Woodward as Scots Guards *Brian Auger, Michael Palin, Ted Ray, Kenneth Williams, David Hutcheson, Kenneth Williams, Geoffrey Palmer, Cyril Fletcher, Michael Bentine, George Harrison, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Denis Norden and Ringo Starr as Irish Guards *Englebert Humperdinck, Kenneth Williams, Lionel Blair, Arthur Askey, Peter Cook, Charlie Callas, Lonnie Donegan, Aubrey Morris, Peter Gordeno and Des O'Connor as Blues and Royals *Stanley Baxter, Ian Carmichael, Peter Garden, Howard Storm, Danny La Rue, Tom Jones, Ciáran Bourke, Ronnie Drew, Luke Kelly, Roy Kinnear, Barney McKenna, Johnnie Ray, John Sheahan, Joe Brown and Roy Hudd as Life Guards *Alf Pearson, Bob Pearson, Jon Pertwee, Eric Robinson, Leslie Sarony, Stainless Stephen, Bill Desmond, Peter Mass, Peter Marshall, Richard Nixon, George Best, Frankie Howerd, Barry Humphries, Duke Ellington, Georgie Fame and Idi Amin as Royal Hussars *Ken Page as Fire Station Officer *James Callaghan, Muhammad Ali, Ian Smith, Enoch Powell, Dustin Hoffman, Willie Rushton, Melvyn Hayes, Danny La Rue, Kenny Everett, Lennie Bennett, Rod Hull, Charlie Drake, Ray Alan, Roger De Courcey, Vincent Price and Jimmy Cricket as The Firefighters *John Ratzenberger as Police Officer *Michael Graham-Cox as FBI Officer *Harry Andrews as Army Officer *John Alderton as NOAA Officer *Brian Wilde as California Officer *Sorrell Booke as Rufus Buzby *R. Lee Ermey as CIA Police Officer *James Horner, Andrew Stanton, Tom Hanks, Burny Mattinson, Leon Joosen, Michael Cedeno, T. Hee, John Norton, Lee Unkrich, Bill Peet, Joe Ranft, Vance Gerry, John Lasseter, Andreas Deja, Peter Young, Ralph Wright, David Michener and Xavier Atencio as CIA Officers *Jimmy Hibbert, Robin Stevens, John Cunliffe, Ken Barrie, Gordon Rollings, John Alderton, Jonathan Kydd, Richard Tate, Jeff Stevenson, Derek Griffiths, Jon Pertwee, Victor Spinetti, Roy Kinnear, Peter Hawkins, Melvyn Hayes, Michael Hordern, Matthew Corbett, Kip King, Paul Kirby, Jim MacGeorge, Sparky Marcus, Kenneth Mars, Ron McCroby and Joe Medalis as South Australian Metropolitan Fire Service Firefighters *Jimmy Hibbert, Griff Rhys-Jones, Ken Barrie, Jeff Stevenson, George Layton, Erik Collinson, John Alderton, Michael Williams, John Wells, Don Messick, Patrick Pinney, Henry Polic II, Don Potter, Michael Rye, William Schallert, Steve Schatzberg, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Stanley Waxman and Lennie Weinrib as Australian Capital Territory Rural Fire Service Firefighters *Jimmy Hibbert, Tim Brooke-Taylor, Harry Enfield, Ken Barrie, John Alderton, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Alan Young, Jack Angel, Ed Begley Jr., Randy Bennett, Henry Corden, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neil Ross, Michael Rye, Tom Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka and Jimmy Weldon as Nouthern Ireland Fire and Rescue Service Firefighters *Kevin Spacey as Scarface *Mel Blanc as The Headless Horseman *Jim Cummings as Scar Snout *Michael McShane and Roy Kinnear as Mike & Bob *Michael Bell and Pat Buttram as Ace & Eddie *Michael McShane as Giga Bowser *Mark Hamill as Dry Bowser *Alfred Marks as Dark Bowser *David Jason as Caractacus P. Doom, Slithe and Bowser *Joe Ranft as Harry Slime, Ogre, Zorak, Lokar and Vultureman *Maurice LaMarche as Monkian *Richard Moll as Conrad Cuppman *Jimmy Hibbert as Ganondorf, True Ogre, The Policeman, Swat Officer and Jackalman *Donald Sinden as Ridley *Donald Burton as Shao Kahn *John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima, Black Knight, Ghost of Elias Kingston, Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, Wolfman, Ghost of Redbeard, Ghost of Mr. Hyde, Creeper and Witch Doctor *John Ratzenberger as Monstrous Ogre *James Avery as Shredder *Mark Kingston as Freddy Krueger on TV *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Victor Caroli as Tirek *Chris Wiggins as No Heart *John Stocker as Beastly *Andre Stojka as Grim Creeper *Allan Melvin, Peter Cullen and Bob Holt as Dragon Gang *Vic Perrin as Puppet master *Geoffrey Davies and Barry Evans as Ghost of Redbeard's crew *Hal Smith as Green Ghosts *Keye Luke as Ghost of Zen Tuo *Peter Cullen as Demondo, Maldor the Malevolent and Zimbulu *Pat Fraley as Awful BeBad *Arte Johnson and Howard Morris as Weerd and Bogel *Candy Candido as Chupacabra *James Horner as Monster Wolf Fluff Additional voices * Jodi Benson *Patricia Hodge *Joss Ackland *Derek Jacobi *Mark Hamill *Madeline Kahn *Rob Rackstraw *Sandy Duncan *Richard Hunt *Willard Scott *Jim Delligatti *Squire Fidell *Rene Arend *Andrew J. McKenna *Joe Maggard *King Moody *Howard Morris *Jim Skinner *Michael R. Quinlan *Ted Cassidy *Dan Coudreaut *Jim Cummings *Kevin Scannell *Frank Welker *Charlie Adler *Hal Rayle *Al Bernardin *Hugh Jackman *Fred Turner *Tommy Vicini *Jeff Bennett *Harry Sonneborn *Don Thompson *Jack M. Greenberg *George Voorhis *Bill Farmer *Andre Stojka *Lou Groen *Jeff Altman *Jim Cantalupo *Charlie Bell *Anthony Daniels *Ben Stiller *Chris Patton *George Newbern *Hal Smith *Hal Williams *Herb Peterson *Jim Ward *Kevin Michael Richardson *Lennie Weinrib *Mike Myers *Samuel L. Jackson *Tom Kenny *Val Kilmer *Jimmy Hibbert *David Jason *Josie Lawrence *Gary Martin *Terence Monk *Adam Sandler *Jack Black *John Ratzenberger *Jerome Ranft *Glenn Close *Lewis Black *Timothy Dalton *Jeff Garlin *Brad Garrett - Frankenstein *Kevin Spacey *Jason Lee *Jim Meskimen *Craig Ferguson *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki *Ken Page *Tony Anselmo *Corey Burton *Jason Marsden *Carlos Alrazaqui *Rob Paulsen *Paul Reubens *Britt Allcroft *Jess Harnell *Gregg Berger - Count Dracula *Will Ryan *James Arnold Taylor *Eddie Murphy *Robby Benson *Jim Meskimen *Jonathan Freeman *Gilbert Gottfried *Chris Sanders *Mel Gibson *Keith David *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Wallace Shawn *Blake Clarke - Igor *Don Rickles *Dave Foley *Craig T. Nelson *Samuel L. Jackson *Phil Snyder *Pat Carroll *Ernie Sabella *Dee Bradley Baker *Steve Whitmire *Eric Jacobson *Bill Baretta *Dave Goelz *David Rudman *Peter Linz *Jack Wagner *Peter Robbins *Mickey Rooney *Robert Reitherman *Tim Curry *William Woodson - Mr. Hyde *Richard McGonagle *Joe Ranft *Roscoe Lee Browne *Tom Wyner *Gene Price *Jim Piddock *Cliff Richard *Jim Hanks *Rowan Atkinson - Dr. Jekyll *Jeff Goldblum *Ringo Starr *Mark Moraghan *Michael Angelis *John Hasler *Neil Morrissey *Keith Wickham *Matt Wilkinson *Nigel Pilkington *Steven Kynman *Kerry Shale *William Hope *Joseph May *Teresa Gallagher *John Alderton - Freddy Krueger *Pauline Collins *Maldwyn Pope *George Layton - Jason Voorhees *Barbara Flynn *Terry Jones *Mark Hall *George Carlin *Lorraine Gary *Michael Caine *Lance Guest *Mario Van Peebles *Judith Barsi *Mitchell Anderson *Melvin Van Peebles *Fritzi Jane Courtney *Lee Fierro *James Martin Jr. *Jan Rabson - Godzilla *J.D. Hall *Marilyn Schreffler *Daamen Krall *Charles Bartlett *David McCharen - Sherlock Holmes *Cyprian R. Dube *Edna Bilotto *Alex Higgins *Stephen Hendry *Ray Reardon *John Spencer *Cliff Thorburn - Ghostface *Eddie Murphy *Charles Dance *Charlotte Lewis *Victor Wong *Randall "Tex" Cobb *James Hong *Tau Logo *Tiger Chung Lee *Eddie Charlton *Jimmy White *Steve Davis *Barry Hearn *Pons Maar *Peter Kwong *Eric Douglas *Charles Levin *Wally Taylor *Bill Werbeniuk *Tony Meo *John Parrott *Kirk Stevens *Bennett Ohta *John Moschitta Jr. *Mona Marshall *Joe Colligan *Carmen Argenziano *Anthony De Longis *Les Tremayne *John Garwood *Joseph Della Sorte *Michael Winslow *Ken Sansom *Susan Silo *Herb Vigran *Philip L. Clarke *Mel Blanc *Derek McGrath *Peter Cullen *Danny Wells *Marilyn Lightstone *Danny Mann *Stan Jones *Ted Zeigler *Peter Jason *Brian Cummings *Willie Thorne *Terry Griffiths *Gary Lineker *Daws Butler *Allan Melvin *Jack Mercer *Barney Phillips *Michael Bell *Foster Brooks *Henry Gibson *Jimmy Weldon *Peter Renaday *Steven Schatzberg *Arthur Burghardt *Michael Mish *Fred Travalena *Clive Revill *John Goodman *Jeff Bergman *Mark Silverman *Patrick Stewart *Patrick Warburton *Michael Clarke Duncan *Phil Collins *Billy West *Mark Hamill *Andrea Martin *B.J. Ward *Pat Musick *Dom DeLuise *Richard Kind *Mike Murphy *Patrick Mower *George Cole *Dudley Moore *Rod Stewart *Danny Baker *Bob Geldof *Elvis Costello *Roger Taylor *Steven Gerrard *Mary Kennedy *Maureen Potter *Joe Queenan *Jack Charlton *Frank Kelly *Dermot Morgan *Paul Bannon *Jimmy Magee *Terry Wogan *Max Bygraves *Roy Kinnear *Clive Revill *Bernard Bresslaw *Hugh Burden *Don Messick *Jon Pertwee *Max Wall *Richard Briers *Deryck Guyler *Angus Lennie *Michael Elwyn *Thurl Ravenscroft *Peter Ustinov *Garry Moore *René Auberjonois *Michael Bell *Brian Blessed *Roger DeWitt *Joe Flynn *Frank Nelson *Hamilton Camp *Henry Corden *Liz English *Julie Bennett *Pat Fraley *Buster Jones *Jonathan Harris *Brian Trueman *Glynis Johns *Julie Andrews *Roger C. Carmel *Townsend Coleman *Lucille Bliss *Clarence Nash *Jerry Dexter *Ted McGinley *Jeff Doucette *Allan Melvin *Lucy Briers *John Stephenson *Hermione Gingold *Richard Erdman *Arte Johnson *Karen Dotrice *Stan Jones *Zale Kessler *Chuck McCann *Richard Dawson *Julie McWhirtler *Patty Maloney *Eva Gabor *John Fiedler *Vic Perrin *Hermione Baddeley *Joe Besser *Alan Oppenheimer *Kathleen Harrison *Jack May *Richard Pearson *Ronnie Schell *Barrie Ingram *George Lindsey *Candy Candido *Jack Albertson *Nigel Hawthorne *Zero Mostel *Joe Baker *Pat Buttram *Paul Kirby *Alan Young *Alan Reed *Ralph Wright Songs *A Place You've Never Been - Donna Elaine * Category:1988 films Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Films about kittens Category:Films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Wales Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in Llandudno Category:Films set in Northern Ireland Category:Films about aliens